Inappropriate Places
by Gomes
Summary: [GC] We have ways of making you talk, Mr. Grissom.


TITLE : Inappropriate Places

AUTHOR : Gomey

ARCHIVE : Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag.

RATING : R

SPOILERS : Snakes (5-12)

DISCLAIMER : All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY : "I have ways of making you talk, Mr. Grissom."

----------------------

Gil sighed, sitting down on the couch in Catherine's office, making himself at home before her acknowledgement. "You work too hard." He mumbled, resting his head against the back of the couch. "Graveshift just ended...you shouldn't even be close to the lab." Concern was evident in his voice, despite his efforts to keep the mood light.

She smiled, not bothering to glance at his form. "This coming from the man who believes that taking a day off is one of the seven deadly sins." She teased him, closing her the last folder before filing it in the metal cabinet beside her desk.

He scoffed at her remark, opening his mouth to speak but deciding to let out an audible exhalation instead.

"So..." She stood up and made her way to the couch, sitting down beside him. For moments on end, they sat in a comfortable silence before Catherine glanced over at her long-time friend. "I'm not good at guessing games, Gil."

He shivered slightly, feeling her body inch closer to his. "Sara came to talk to me, a..." he paused, trying to find the suitable words, "meeting of sorts, as per her councillor's request."

Catherine nodded, playing a beat as she pondered all possible results of such an encounter. "Find out anything interesting?" She attempted a non-chalant route, despite knowing that he could see right through her.

"Nothing that I can divulge really..." He stared straight ahead, shrugging at office protocol and general ethics. "Though..."

She waited, anticipating some horrid news of requited love between the Graveshift supervisor and the younger CSI. "Though what, Gil? I'm not a psychic - if you want to talk, then talk!" Frustration dewed her tone, echoing her already assumed assumption.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, eyebrow sky-high with shock and concern. "Um, maybe I shouldn't be discussing this with you..."

Ire burned in her eyes as she watched him bait her, stand up and leave her in a state of discontent. Without second thought, she grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back to the couch, watching him clumsily collapse on the soft leather. "No no...tell me." She insisted, not missing the minute sparkled of mischief his eye held.

"Are you worried about competition, Cath?"

Her mouth dropped open, aghast; he was taunting her! He was taunting her and enjoying it, and she was falling for it...«and enjoying it.» She grinned inwardly, before casting him a mock pout. "Fine, if you don't want my pearls of wisdom, you can just leave." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she faced away from him.

Unseen, he unabashedly watched her with love as a serene smile caressed his face. "Okay, if you insist."

She almost purred, thinking she had won the battle and famed Gil Grissom had finally admitted defeat. Chin held up high, she tapped her foot anxiously on the floor, waiting for him to begin his juicy tale.

-slam-

Her head whipped around as her appalled look bounced off the closed door. "Gil." His name slithered out of her gritted teeth.

* * *

Hand still on the doorknob, he cringed hearing his name being hollered from the other side of the door. A knowing smile, he counted five seconds before he opened the door again, donning an innocent look. "You called?" 

She narrowed her eyes as various plans began to form in her head. Her lips twitched into an unnoticed smile, before her eyes started to noticeably tear up; large, rounded tears rolling down her cheek.

His eyes went wide as he closed the door behind him, rushing to her side. "Cath, Cath honey, I'm sorry...I was just playing..." He smoothed out her hair, giving her a tender kiss on her left temple. He felt her whole body tremble, and he mentally kicked himself for playing with her emotions as such. "Cath, I know you were just trying to help - just trying to offer an ear...God, I'm so sorry that I took advantage of that, that I acted like such an ass..." Suddenly, a whoop of laughter caused him to lean back, though still keeping his arms around her slender frame.

"Priceless!" She leaned back against the couch, wiping away her tears of mirth. "Ooh, that was good, you have to admit...that was pretty damn good."

He playfully glared at her, amused though fighting his pride to either hide or showcase his comical defeat. "Nice touch with the tears."

"So..." She laced her fingers with his, giving his hand a supportive squeeze.

"So?" He smiled, brushing off her apparent curiosity.

"I have ways of making you talk, Mr. Grissom."

Her sultry voice caused the everyday butterflies in his tummy to awaken, offering them a burst of energy as they fluttered about. "Hmm..." He tried to ignore the rawness in her voice, though he knew she could sense the tension in his body.

A gasp.

One hand travelled up his side, to rest at the nape of his neck.

A moan.

The other hand explored the plains of his tummy, resting right above his pelvis. She applied a little pressure as her mouth lingered near his neck, her breath hitting the well-known sensitive areas.

"Cath..."

Her lips reached their desire as she nipped at his skin, working her way to his jaw and down towards the cleft in his chin. She tasted him there, before journeying to his awe-struck, unresponsive lips. Her busy hand slipped lower, rubbing the area right above his arousal, causing him to jump every so often.

He groaned, feeling her hand lightly brush his erection, feeling it harden by her mere presence. He couldn't hold back any longer as his mouth began to respond to her attack, meeting her intensity with equal force. One hand glided through her hair as the other rested against on the small of her back, every so often inciting her to move a little closer.

She pulled away, breathing sharply through her nose as oxygen slowly entered back into her system. "Talk."

He raised his eyebrow at her command, though undeniably turned on by her animalistic side. "Sara, mentionned something very interesting today..." He paused, still trying to catch his breath.

Catherine took the small break to allow her gaze to wash over him, almost mimicking an appraisal. There he sat, shirt crumpled, hair disheveled and pants straining one excited piece. "Go on..." Her hand began to unbutton his shirt, sighing happily upon feeling his smooth skin.

"...I think she's over me."

She rolled her eyes, her hand still exploring his heated skin, enjoying the groans and moans that would erupt when she executed a few teasing gestures. "...about time." She mumbled, knowing that he heard.

He head lolled back against the couch as one hand found his nipple, and her fingers were soon replaced by her warm mouth. "Said something about...oh God..." He threaded his fingers through her hair.

"About?" She pressed on, both passively and aggressively.

"...about," he breathed out heavily, "searching for validation in inappropriate places." He sighed, feeling her tongue glide a path down to his navel.

"See, that's the difference between Sara and I..." She began, reaching up to capture his lips once more.

"What's that?" He asked, unsure whether the kisses were interrupting his word flow, or whether words were interrupting his tasting of her.

"While Sara busies herself with the inappropriate places, I know where to locate the felicitous ones." A Cheshire smile was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes, feeling her gently unbutton his slacks.

–Finis–


End file.
